Happily Ever After in a Nutshell
by Sayoko Bizen
Summary: This started out as an interim fic about YuuRam living happily ever after. Much love and thanks to my beta DayStarsMom for making this decent.


The first time Yuuri saw Wolfram's face, he thought a lot of things, even if "Pretty boy" were the only words that made it down from his brain and out of his mouth.

* * *

The first time Wolfram saw Yuuri's face, he knew that his own wild days were over and that somehow, even if he denied it then, there was in the double-black more power than in all of the nobility combined. He was so frightened that he feigned rage.

* * *

The first time Yuuri knew of Wolfram's love was not at that cliff when the blond told him he would fall with him if he could not save him. Yuuri had known it since the first ball held in his honor, when he had watched Wolfram win a drinking contest against Yozak in one of the drawing-rooms because Yuuri had danced with a neighboring kingdom's queen.

* * *

The circumstances surrounding their first kiss were anything but romantic. Yuuri smelled like dust, sweat and victory after just having won a sparring match against Conrad for the very first time and had run straight up to his fiancé who had been watching, picked him up as if he weighed nothing, and kissed him. Ten minutes later they were still at it, and Conrad had cleared his throat enough times at them to need a prescription for sore throat from the castle's resident healer.

* * *

Their first date was in the Shibuya home. Yuuri decided to spend the whole day teaching Wolfram how everything in his house worked. Wolfram thought everything was magical; no matter how many times Yuuri insisted that there was no sorcery involved. Then again, Wolfram wasn't really listening. Yuuri's smile had him spellbound the whole time.

* * *

Their second date was at a video arcade wherein Wolfram commandeered and defeated a horse-riding simulation game. A few moments later, the blond knight went on to break the Muscle Meter with one swing of the mallet that sent both the metal slug AND the bell flying. Yuuri got a big stuffed dolphin – and a bill for forty dollars' worth of damages.

* * *

Their first dinner date was at a Pizza Hut where Wolfram found a good reason to return to earth sometimes – stuffed crust pizza. Yuuri also realized for the first time that eating can be a sexual experience, hearing Wolfram moan after each and every swallow. And when Wolfram licked back in a tiny bit of creamy Alfredo sauce that managed to escape his lips, Yuuri shifted in his seat. The monarch knew that there was no way the knight was not teasing when Wolfram licked the tip of his knife and watched Yuuri squirm through long, dark lashes.

* * *

For the first time in their long engagement, Yuuri found it hard – very, very hard – to remain a perfect gentleman when Wolfram shared his Earth bedroom's bed that night. Wolfram acquiesced with a make-out session but pulled a very painful _brake_ before they got too far.

* * *

The return trip to Shin Makoku had been uneventful, but Yozak just had to tease them about bases and homeruns when they arrived. Yuuri tugged at his collar and turned an adorable shade of crimson.

* * *

Yuuri asked Wolfram to marry him at Conrad and Yozak's wedding. Wolfram agreed at once, but was quick to add that he was not as patient as his brother and would not stand for a five-decade long engagement. Yuuri was only too happy to agree. They were married five days later.

* * *

The royal couple's wedding was a small, tasteful affair -- small for a Maou's wedding, anyway_._ Only friends and family were invited, and only one representative each was bidden from the ten aristocratic families. Said representatives were only allowed to bring three guards and one escort, and were duly warned that violators of the conditions would be barred from the ceremony and made to wait at the banquet halls and mess rooms where the people were already being served from kitchens that cooked excellently and ceaselessly. The best thing of all, though, was that Covenant Castle-town's fountain flowed wine instead of water that day and attracted merrymakers from all across the region. It was a happy day indeed.

* * *

Murata officiated the nuptials, being higher in rank than Ulrike. Unexpectedly, Shinou himself took on a small corporeal form and sat on Murata's shoulder the whole time, making Yuuri and Wolfram sweat-drop and twitch throughout the entire thing.

* * *

Gifts from the nobility to the wedding royals were expensive but more token than grand – Yuuri had insisted that he wanted only things they would use so the noble families could save their money for the people in their respective regions. What the boy king didn't foresee was that they would get so many solid-gold and sterling-silver _punch bowls_.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram spent their honeymoon on Cecilie's yacht -- _without_ Cecilie. After 3 weeks they arrived back in Shin Makoku flushed, happy and, in the case of Wolfram, pregnant.

* * *

Yuuri's weirdest experience with Wolfram's pregnancy was having to portal to earth back and forth repeatedly to buy stuffed-crust pizzas by the dozen and then watch Wolfram make each and every one of those pizzas disappear in his mouth faster than one could have thought possible.

* * *

The birth of their child – a daughter – cemented their already rock-solid bond. The child was named Gretchen, after Greta who named her.

* * *

Greta's debutante ball was the king and his consort's worst nightmare. It seemed as if every prince in the entire alliance was out to get her and of course, that was the truth.

* * *

Greta shocked them all when she chose to marry a human soldier who had been assigned in her private guard since she was fifteen. The boy, Elroy Devaughn Weller, turned out to be a Prince of Dai Shimaron from the Clan Weller, second in line to the throne after its true heir Lord Conrart Weller. Conrart chose to stay in Shin Makoku as the Head of the Elite Royal Guard and gladly abdicated the crown in favor of Greta's betrothed. Yuuri and Wolfram heaved a sigh of relief. It meant there would be no eyebrows rising among the Mazoku aristocrats, the end of the age-old feud with Dai Shimaron – and of course the certainty that their princess would be well taken care of and even become Queen of her own realm. It was more than Wolfram and Yuuri could have ever asked for.

* * *

I, Shibuya Gretchen, 28th Maou of Shin Makoku and descendant of the Shibuya Royal Line that branched from the Clan von Wincott, dictated this summarized account of my family history in the way my grandparents and immediate family have told these stories to me during my childhood and adolescence. For posterity I now hereby affirm this testament with my official seal that bears the emblems of my reign and office.


End file.
